The grip of a handlebar, in particular of sport and racing bicycles is generally in the form of a tube having a single radius bend. The palm of the hand must thus adhere to this bend: it will therefore lie on the two ends leaving an empty space in the central part. This causes a thickening of the skin at the extremities of the palm, as well as skin irritations and in general increased effort and a contraction of the hand and wrist muscles. This state of tension jeopardizes driving safety and requires in general an increased effort on the part of the rider, coming even to prevent perfect control of the bicycle.